Homecoming
by Reign A.G.E
Summary: Just a lemon story between a couple of lovebirds. Naruto & Hinata as always Bay Bay


Hey guys have you missed me? I know it's been a long time since I posted anything and I don't know when more projects with my name will be released but for now just enjoy this little one-shot. This story is just meant to be a lemon story though not one of my best works and it likely won't be everyone's favorite but I still feel like you guys deserve to at least get something new from me.

With that said; enjoy

"Damn, it's good to be home." One exhausted 25-year-old Naruto stated as he opened the front door of his house and was greeted by the sudden rush of the air within. Getting a sniff of the familiar smelling furniture and hearing the door hinges opened he stepped inside to see that everything he owned to his name was present front and center. His couch stained from old ramen broth, spilled drinks and a few non-pg moments with a special lady of his. The couch held a coffee table littered with various scrolls, weapons and a small pipe that he gladly picked up. With the help of a little fire jutsu, the smoke soon entered his lungs and the influence quickly appeared soon afterwards as he removed various articles of gear until he was down to his black pants and sleeveless white shirt. He then laid back to further embrace the atmosphere he was in which was a regular guy paradise that had a television to watch, a beautiful view of Konohagakure and a special autographed poster of Koyuki Kazahana's character from the Icha Icha film franchise that was currently seeing the production of its fourth film to "expand" the franchise.

He honestly only cared about the first film, the one that Koyuki actually insisted that he be a part of although that was a story for a later time.

He then took in another puff from his pipe and exhaled the smoke through his nose but before he could enjoy the sensation his eyes were drawn to another area. Another person was currently in the room with him, a female in her twenties as well with white eyes and blue hair that adjourned a face that could make you believe that angels truly did walk among them. She was dressed in a pink and white kimono that was open at the front of show off her body that was nothing short of flawless. He eyed each frame of part of her form slowly, taking in her solid C-cup breast that was uncovered due to him spotting the perky nipples around the edge, a slim waist that was coupled with a sexy red thong that made him lick his chops and long slender legs that he felt wrapped around him many times before. Taking a deep observation of the most devilish grin he had ever seen, Naruto quickly placed down his pipe for what he hoped would be quite the adventure. His body quickly reacted to the woman's presence as she seductively approached the young man relaxing on the sofa of the blonde adult's home to sat on his waist, their eyes never breaking contact

"Hey Naruto-kun." She said with Naruto smiling lightly as his hands touched her legs

"Hey Hinata-chan." He said with the woman known as Hinata smiling

Without another word the white eyed woman leaned in and soon her lips were locked onto the blonde male below her. Time flew by just as fast as the two started their love affair though it wasn't like they cared one bit as tongue swirled and private parts were starting to become uncomfortable.

"Didn't think you missed me this much." Naruto said between his kiss with Hinata as the Hyuuga member kissed him back softly

"There are no words to tell you how much I missed you." She said as she grabbed Naruto's left arm and placed it on her left breast "Only actions can at this point." She said as she manually moved his hand to the right one "Just so many actions…..." She said as she moved his hand over her belly "…that only you can give me." She said as she placed his hand on her vaginal region as she started to grind her hips over his

"No more long term missions than?" Naruto asked as his shirt was removed by the Hyuuga clan member, exposing his standard shinobi frame which made Hinata bite her lower lip and grind on him a bit more "Can't say no to that." He said as he felt his manhood harden in agreement

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but you would just be wasting too much time better spent screwing me." She said as she then leaned into his ear "I need you now." She said as she bit his ear causing the blonde to tense up for a second until the girl locked lips with him again and this time departing the kimono to allow Naruto to feel her flesh against his. Instantly the temperature around them increased as they made out on the sofa with Hinata's hands skillfully removing his pants so that all he had on was his boxers, or at least he used to until that was also removed. Hinata then reached down and started to fondle his piece, making the blonde detach his lips from his lady as she continued to stroke him while her teeth were currently latched onto Naruto's neck to leave a noticeable hickey. Hinata then detached herself from his neck and recaptured his lips as Naruto sat up with his hands now on Hinata's ass, taking firm hold of each glute and giving it a nice squeeze. Not losing the kiss, Naruto then sat up with the woman moving ever so slightly until she was then laying on her back with Naruto's hands now starting to feel around her waist and ribs

Something about that area was just so right in his hands as he kissed her collarbone before attaching himself onto her left breast. Hinata was quickly in bliss as she felt her thong being removed from her person, thus exposing her womanhood before the man that always had her heart. She fully embraced the blondes move on her as he sucked on both breast without any prejudice while his hand started to slowly touched her there. His fingers slowly began to act on their own as his memories of what places to hit came to mind, his finger brushing against the cilt of the white eyed woman that he loved.

Hinata then bit her bottom lip and called Naruto's name, getting his eyes to look directly into hers "Please stop teasing me." She said with the blonde-haired shinobi smirking to himself as he inserted his right index and middle fingers into her while his left hand played with her nipples, making her moan with pleasure very loudly

"You know that I have a job to do babe." He said as his fingers started to feel around "So wet already?" He asked with Hinata blushing temporarily as she kissed him again

"I have to be; you been gone for so long." She said as she knew that she lost control of the situation and both of them were too invested in the lust to not want to please the other thoroughly. The blonde said nothing in response as he continued his actions with the Hyuuga clan member gasping through each sensation she felt. Her legs then found themselves wrapped around the blonde shinobi's waist. Naruto didn't allow that to faze him and just continued what he was doing while Hinata did everything she could to create more friction between his fingers and her special zone. He then began to rub her cilt with his thumb while he penis somehow found themselves between her ass-cheeks, thus making her hornier with the tease of what he could do at a moment's notice.

The blonde young man revealed at the sound of her moaning in pleasure, whispering his name between each pant along with contorting her body in a way that made him want to ravish her all over the village. Hinata then gasped when Naruto removed his fingers but soon calmed down when she saw the blonde get on top of her with his erection now resting over her vaginal area

Why does he have to torture her like this?

"Damn you are so gorgeous." Naruto said with Hinata lightly blushing as she felt his hands grab her hips, thus warning her of what was to follow. The Uzumaki male steadied himself as much as he could before he slowly began to enter between the folds and was soon encased with Hinata being all that he could feel at the moment. He always liked that part of sex. The ability to erase your entire surroundings to be embraced in such a marginal space.

It also helped that the vagina felt like a hot tub designed for his manhood

Hinata had to hold back the scream she wanted to let out as she felt Naruto fully enter her while causing her back to arch. Some of her hair fell across her face as she felt the blonde settle within her for a few moments thus giving her time to look towards the man she loved. She smiled lightly as her eyes locked with Naruto long enough for another kiss to happen which lead to him starting to move himself in and out until a steady rhythm was in place. Hinata then just reveled in feeling the friction of muscle and movement as she pulled Naruto chest to chest as he kept up his speed, Hinata speaking his name with love and admiration. She took in the smell of his body and caught the hint of sweat and grass. She wondered what that came from as he wasn't supposed to have any conflict from that mission but then again, they were shinobi for a reason. Her right hand then began to hold his head while the other rested on her back, only trying to tell him to keep going the way he was.

This would last for several more minutes until she began to feel her body starting to reach its edge as the blonde found the stride he was the most comfortable with and was now starting to improve from that point, even hitting her harder then he normally would or hitting a particular spot in conjunction with another. It then started to come in hard as her nails dug into his back while her hands tightened in his hair though she made sure not to grip it so tightly. It only took a few more moments until she was starting to show physical signs such as wrapping her legs tightly around his waist to allow deeper penetration while also starting to cry out his name louder then she wanted, no longer caring who heard her.

They'll just know the man that made it happen

"I love you Naruto; I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" She screamed out as a few more strokes brought her to climax. Naruto then felt her walls clamp around him thus making him scream out her name as he ejaculated within her. He knew that he wasn't wearing a condom but he didn't care anymore as he wanted to have a baby with Hinata eventually but he wouldn't object to having a kid sooner. Naruto then gave a few more hits before pulling himself out and laying his back down on the sofa, his breath obviously gone while the Hyuuga clan member merely rested her head on his chest

The two just remained in silence as Hinata started to draw circles on the sweat over the blonde's pec while Naruto gently ran his hands through her hair. A few more minutes would go by until Naruto looked out the window and saw that the day was still as bright as Hinata's skin which told him that he would likely have to go find something else to do later

"I take it you missed me huh?" Naruto asked with Hinata smiling as she kissed him softly

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't." She said as she felt her body start to drift off while noticing that Naruto's eyes closed and he was quickly asleep, causing her to smile to himself as she fully rested her head onto his chest "Afterall, you are going to be a father soon." She said as she fell asleep to long after

AN: And break. Like I said, not my best work and it's kinda clear that I have some rust to work through but I am glad to get this out so you guys know that I am still alive and that I am working on some new shit but for now it's all in the works. Hope you all are having a good day and I'll see you space cowboys again in the future

Until Next Time

Peace


End file.
